A New Life
by lavender-in-the-sun
Summary: Post-season 2. Buffy/Cole. Yum. Buffy come back, to see Faith and Angel making out. She leaves. Finds a new life in San Francisco. Six years later the gang needs help. Who do they go to?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Past and Present

A/N: this is a Buffy/Charmed crossover. The paring is Buffy/Cole with smaller pairings as Faith/Angel, Oz/Willow and Cordelia/Xander.  
The beginning may remind some of another fan fiction, I can't remember the name (Please help me out, I want to find it again.), but it will change, there for example isn't any Spike and Dru living with Buffy, not that I don't abso-fucking-lutely love them, I do. This is my first Fic, and I don't have a beta, but I do my best.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Tears  
Read and Review.  
After sending Angel to hell for Angelus' crimes, Buffy packed her stuff, and left for L.A. She worked as a waitress for about two months before helping Lily with the demon-slave problem. She decided to go back to Sunnydale; after all she was the slayer.

When Buffy walked down the street to her old house, she heard sounds in an alley. Pulling a stake out, and going to investigate from the shadows, she saw a pretty brunette slaying a vamp. This must be the new slayer, thought Buffy and prepared to step out and introduce herself, but a movement caught her eye. A man, who had hidden in the shadows like her, came under a ray of light from a nearby streetlight. Angel. Buffy stared in disbelieve and hope, the later of which, was squashed a moment later when he stepped up, and kissed the new slayer.

Buffy turned on her heel, and walked away with tears streaming down her face.

6 years later

"I cannot believe we have to ask that bitch for help." Said Faith.

Giles sighed and polished his glasses. "The Council said she could help, and we desperately need it."

"We are doing fine. Besides Buffy wouldn't be any help. She left, abandoned her duty. She is a coward, and I want nothing to do with her." Faith had never met the older slayer, but she hated her already. And what kind of name is Buffy?!

Angel came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "That may be, but we need help in this fight. And Buffy is an amazing fighter." Better than you, continued Angel in his mind. He may be with Faith, but compared to Buffy… she wasn't even a blip on the screen. I will be with Buffy again…soon. She loves me, I am her soul mate. She isn't here because she thinks I'm dead. That was the thoughts that had been on his mind the last six years, since coming back from hell.

Giles took over again, looking at the people around him. Angel, Faith, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz. "The Council gave me her address, she apparently lives in San Francisco. We will drive there, and find a hotel, I don't know how long it will take to convince her to come back here."

The gang stood in front of a large beautiful house. It was red and white, with large windows. Even from outside, it seemed a bit antique, the whole Victorian build (a/n: Halliwell manor. - the halliwells). They could not believe Buffy lived here! They hadn't called ahead, because they didn't want her to run. The walked up the steps, and rang the doorbell. After waiting a few minutes, the door opened to reveal a pretty blonde around twenty, maybe twenty-five.

She looked at them, focusing mostly on Giles, who she saw to be the leader. "Yes, can I help you?"

"W-we came to see Buffy. Does s-she live here?" stammered Giles confused.

"Of course she does. She's not here right now, can I give her a message?"

Giles shook his head. "Maybe we can wait for her. It is rather important."

The girl hesitated, before opening the door further. "Okay, she should be home within the hour. I'm Billy by the way. Elissa and I are great friends."

The group shared a perplexed look behind Billy's back.

"Elissa?"

"Oh! That's what Buffy is called now. I'm sure you know her real name is Elisabeth. She told me that she used Buffy when she was a child, Beth in high school in L.A. and Buffy again in Sunnydale. Now it's Elissa. She said, a new name for a new chapter in my life. I think it's great."

They certainly hadn't known. It made them even angrier. Didn't she trust them?!

Billy, oblivious to the anger, chatted on about nothing in particular. They started to get impatient when the door opened and laughter flowed towards them. They heard Buffy calling out. "Billy, where are you?" Billy called back, and they saw Buffy walking in with a man by her side. The man was in his late twenties, with dark tussled hair and shining gray eyes. He was about average height, with good muscle mass. He wore a black, tailored suit, with a white shirt underneath. Simply put, he was very handsome. The gang turned their eyes to Buffy, or Elissa (a/n I'm going to use both, depending on who's POV), and blinked. She was older, twenty-three, and more mature somehow. She was glowing. Her golden hair had grown to her waist, and was curled softly. Her skin was a darker gold than ever, and she was still slim with curves all the right places. She wore a tight pair of black dress pants, and a flowing green top, that matched her eyes. She was more beautiful than ever.

"The pair didn't look the slightest bit surprised to see the Sunnydale gang in their living room, they just walked over to one of the sofas, and sat down. Buffy then said, "Cole, this is Giles, Xander, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Angel and Faith."

She then shocked them by saying, "Everyone, this is Cole Turner, My husband."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone

A/N: Hey everyone. I am so sorry for not updating, but this is my first story and I can really get the plot down (not that I have one). I take it a little at a time, hoping that my muse will get my some inspiration. If anyone has something the want in the story, any ideas they are very much welcome. I think it is unfair for everyone to wait so long, so if you want to take the story over, please contact me. I will keep going (if I can) until someone else continues. Read and review please, they get me writing. On with the story!

The pair didn't look the slightest bit surprised to see the Sunnydale gang in their living room, they just walked over to one of the sofas, and sat down. Buffy then said, "Cole, this is Giles, Xander, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Angel and Faith."

She then shocked them by saying, "Everyone, this is Cole Turner, My husband."

Chapter 2

"You're married?!" It was Xander that yelled and pulled everyone else out of their shock.

"Yes, I am married. But that is not what is up for discussion. Why are you in my home? It is polite to give some form of notice. Make sure I want to see you. Giles, I thought you knew better, you're British!"

Giles took of his glasses and sighed, "Buffy, we are here for your help. There is a threat that Faith cannot deal with." He put his glasses back on and looked at her expectedly, as if she couldn't possibly refuse.

Elissa frowned, glancing at the others and then looking back at Giles. "I live here now, I have a life and a family and I don't see why I should drop everything to help you people."

Willow couldn't keep quiet anymore, "We are your friends! It's your job to guard the hellmouth! What is wrong with you? Why won't you help us?" Xander snorted. "She is a selfish bitch. Why shouldn't she run from her duty? She was a coward six years ago, why should that change?"

Cole had been listening to his wife's former friends with a rising incredulity. "You treated her like an object and lied to her. The supposed love of her life had an affair with another slayer. When she didn't come back to you, you started to talk dirt about her, like she was a worthless whore. Where do you get off demanding she comes with you?"

Giles ignored everything else for the moment and focused on a specific fact, "you told him everything about you?!"

Elissa gazed at Cole and smiled. "Of course. He is my husband." Angel growled but was ignored by all but Faith, who stared at him. "Besides he already knew of the supernatural. He is half demon, half human. And before you ask, yes, he has a soul, a permanent one."

That was all it took for Angel to loose control. He shifted to game-face and jumped at Cole.


End file.
